kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Avalar
Avalar (originally from the Spyro series) is a fairytale planet in Galaxia, and the 5th world of Operation: GALACSIA. It is inhabited by all sorts of fairytale creatures, namely dragons, and the landscape is one of the prettiest in Galaxia. The main group met Spyro here in Operation: GALACSIA, when this planet was under attack by Ripto and his Rhynocs, as well as his Dodongo Dragon. Races Humans Humans of various ethnicity live on Avalar. Many of them are born as mages. *'Giants' - giants are humans that range from 20 to 30 feet in height. They can live for about 300 years. Dragon Dragons are large reptilian creatures with wings, though some are snake-like. They are capable of flight and are colored based on element. All dragons are born with an element. Elfin Elfin are an impish, humanoid race with long ears and noses, and are usually born with magic. Most Elfin grow up to work in Santa's Workshop on Earth. The most infamous elf is Rumpel Stiltskin. Ogre Ogres are large, green, and misshapen humanoids who live in swamps. They are often feared by others, but they are a rather friendly race. Mobians Many different types of Mobians live on Avalar, usually secluded to their own kingdoms. For instance, cat and mouse Mobians live in Ding Dong Dell, dogs live in Goldpaw, and a Cheatah Tribe lives in the Valley of Avalar. Artemyrans Artemyrans (from Magi) are a tribe from Artemyra. They have peach skin and look like humans, but have white wings on their legs and go barefoot. The wings allow them to leap across the air like Nimbi, so they are perhaps a sub-race. Jinjo Jinjo (from Banjo-Kazooie) are a race of short, colorful creatures with beaks. They live on Isle o' Hags and are often kidnapped by Gruntilda to harness their magic. Their Negaverse counterparts are the Minjo, who often travel to the other side to fight the Jinjo. Majin Majin (from Dragon Ball) are a genie-like race of pink, marshmallowy creatures. They are each born with a certain type of magic and live indefinitely, though they can be killed with enough damage. Locations Appleton Appleton is a small kingdom famous for its tasty apples. *'Luna Nova' (originally from Little Witch Academia) is a magic academy for witches ages 15 and up. It is the base of Sector LN, a KND sector. *'Appleton Academy' - a prestigious school for wealthy, non-magic students. Valley of Avalar The Valley of Avalar was the 10th stage in GALACSIA. Spyro led the main group across this valley to the Dragon's Lair. This was also another section in the race, this time in vehicles. It's probably one of the most beautiful grasslands in the galaxy. Disney Land Disney Land is the most powerful kingdom on Avalar, with alliances between various other small kingdoms. Those same kingdoms are featured in Disney movies. King Mickey Mouse is the president of the Disney Corporation, which owns properties and companies on many other planets. Isle o' Hags The Isle o' Hags (from Banjo-Kazooie) is the island home of legendary operatives, Banjo-Kazooie, as well as the evil witch, Gruntilda Winkybunion. It has many diverse areas and races. *'Spiral Mountain' - an enclosed canyon with a thin, spiral mountain in the center. Banjo-Kazooie's house stands in a corner of the canyon. *'Gruntilda's Lair' - a tower built within the canyon, and a bridge connected to the top of the spiral mountain. The lair contains many artificial landscapes, and Grunty allows homeless people to live in them for rent. *'Jinjo Village' - a colorful village that the Jinjo race calls home. *'Hailfire Peaks' - an island of lava and ice (similar to Punk Hazard) that neighbors Isle o' Hags, with an underground tunnel connecting them. Because its sea is too hot or cold for ships, this tunnel is the safest method of travel to the island. *'Cloud Cuckooland' - a Sky Island that can be accessed from Isle o' Hags via a magic Bubble Elevator. *'Cauldron Keep' - a mechanical base atop a mountain that was home to Gruntilda's sisters (now serving as Grunty's secondary base). She redesigned it to be mobile and travel to other worlds. The Big-O-Blaster sticks out of the tower, a cannon that can drain life force and energy. Ni no Kuni Ni no Kuni (from Ni no Kuni) is a continent that has several town-size kingdoms, all united under the Declaration of Interdependence by King Evan of Evermore. *'Evermore' - the capital of the continent, many peoples from the other kingdoms move here to follow their dreams. Nearly everyone respects and admires King Evan, and some fight for him as the Warriors 4 Evermore. *'Goldpaw' - a Chinese-themed casino town populated by dog Mobians. *'Hydropolis' - a city built on the sea, it is home to Fishmen and humans. *'Forest of Niall' - a large forest filled with glowing, floating fish. Tani often comes here to practice plantbending. *'Cloudcoil Canyon' - a dangerous canyon that was the base of the Cloudcoil Pirates. Sindria Sindria (from Magi) is an island nation where Sector SD is based. Majin Clouds The Majin Clouds are a Sky Island that floats above Sindria. Artemyra Artemyra (from Magi) is a kingdom built within a canyon. It is home to the Artemyran tribe. It was stolen by the Free Kingdom. Tenrou Valley Tenrou Valley was the home to the Fairy Sisters over 6,000 years ago. Dragon's Lair The Dragon's Lair was Avalar's dungeon, and the 11th stage of GALACSIA. The team fought Ripto and the Dodongo Dragon here and retrieved the Fifth Star. Silver River Forest The Silver River Forest is a forest of poison. It is the home of the Poison Spirit, Hexxus. Enchanted Domain Enchanted Domain was Lucinda Talzin's castle. Ralava Ralava is the Negaverse version of Avalar. While it still contains magic, it is more technologically advanced and uses magitech. Gold River Forest The Gold River Forest is a lush, beautiful forest with golden, delicious water. Legend says that the river's core can grant immortality, but it has not been proven. Vetus Solem Vetus Solem is the opposite of Luna Nova. It is a school where the young mages learn magitech. Sector VS is based here. Residents *Spyro the Dragon *Ripto *Gnasty Gnorc *Dodongo Dragon *Bianca *Hexxus *Lucinda Talzin (deceased) *Rumpel Stiltskin (formerly) *Gruntilda Winkybunion *Capital B *Luna Nova **Miranda Holbrooke **Samantha Badcock **Anne Finnelan **Nelson **Ursula **Sector LN ***Lotte Jansson ***Diana Cavendish ***Atsuko Kagari ***Jasminka Antonenko ***Amanda O'Neill ***Sucy Manbavaran ***Constanze ***Hannah England ***Barbara Parker Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Operation: GALACSIA *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Down in the Negaverse (Ralava) *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Category:Planets Category:Stages Category:Crossover Locations Category:Galacsia Stages Category:Magic Users